History of Suyu Llaqta
Evidence about the history of Suyu Llaqta is mixed in both quality and quantity. As a result, there are periods for which there are extensive written records and others where no written records exist at all. Since prehistory, the nation has primarily been ruled by outside forces, notably during the colonisation by Greater Hulstria. Llaqta Kingdom For hundreds of years, the Llaqta Kingdom ruled most of the territory which now constitutes Suyu Llaqta. Most citizens of Suyu Llaqta trace their origins back to these early Llaqta peoples and many of their customs remain a prominent part of life in the country. Origin Prior to 729 CE, numerous interdependent villages and tribes existed in the modern-day Suyu Llaqta. While many of these groups emerged independently of one another, as they grew in size and population, they began to interact through conflict and cooperation. By the early 7th century, several city-states had emerged around the various sections of fertile land within the region. At this time, there was little shared culture between them aside from similar social structure- most were governed by 'kings'. Despite various wars between the city-states, no single one gained any significant power within the area. Between the years 670 and 690, the Quispi tribe migrated to the region from further north. Since most of the land suitable for farming was already occupied, the Quispi were forced to either compete with an incumbent group or assimilate into one. Qoriqoyllur of Charima agreed to accept the Quispi but granted them far inferior rights to the incumbent population. Relative to the total population, the proportion of Quispi soared in the following years until they nearly outnumbered the native counterparts yet they were still severely persecuted. Consequently, when Aliqora of Llaqta launched an assault on Charima, many Quispi welcomed the invaders and aided in the overthrow of Qoriqoyllur. As a reward for their effort and loyalty, Aliqora of Llaqta embraced the Quispi and granted them the rights to hunt and farm much of the remaining land in Charima. Over the next decade, the size of the region controlled Aliqora (and later his son Rawaoqllo) dissuaded any potential challengers from attempting to invade. Instead, many of the other city states fought each other contributing to a relative weakening of Llaqta's neighbours. Unification According to a local myth, Asiriyaku of Llaqta was informed by the sun itself that he should pursue the cause of unifying the states which surrounded his kingdom. By the year 728 CE, the Llaqta-Charima state was far more stable and powerful than its five neighbours. Asiriyaku ordered a messenger to travel to each of them, informing them that they had the choice to accept him as their ruler immediately or face a full-scale invasion. Three states chose to accept Asiriyaku while a further one surrendered before an attack was launched. The conquest of Rimayhua was swift, being completed in 729. At this point, Asiriyaku sought to consolidate his rule by granting the state's former rulers positions within the nobility Early period Initially, the Llaqta Kingdom and its rulers were content to hold onto their existing territory. Without the outside threat of other states, the focus was on maintaining internal stability. In order to prevent rebellion, successive kings (known as 'Mandakuq's) granted relatively extensive rights to local populations. Unlike in the past, there were no restrictions on the ability of normal citizens to acquire land. As time passed, the former city-states became more inter-connected and a shared culture began to develop. The original language spoken by the Llaqta population spread and was heavily influence by the native tongues of other groups living within the kingdom. Hulstrian colonisation Suyu Llaqta was colonised by Greater Hulstria in 2462. The Colonial Affairs Act 2694 established the governance of Hulstria's colonies: an Imperial Commissioner presided over the entire Eastern Territories. In addition, a Regional Commissioner was appointed to oversee each of the thirty-eight specific regions. Present day Suyu Llaqta is composed of the former territories of Ost-Berge and Fernost Hulster. In 3394, prior to total independence, the Eastern Territories were granted a degree of self governance. During this period, a Viceroy was appointed to represent the Hulstiran Emperor in each colony. It was within the legislation establishing self governance that the existing territorial boundaries were drawn. Independence Independence was granted to the Eastern Territories under the provisions of Act of Decolonization. Despite the proclamation of the 'Republic of Suyu Llaqta', political freedoms were curtailed by the new regime and voting rights were extended only to landowners. Suyu Llaqta's human rights record was also criticised as the former colonisers continued to dominate the nation's governance. When controversial President August Surmann attempted to reform the political system in 3845, he was deposed in a military putsch, led by General Timon Heydrich. Heydrich established a one-party state, known as the Second Republic of Suyu Llaqta, under his premiership. Although authoritarian, the second republic represented a significant increase in the standard of living for many citizens. Following a second coup d'etat in 4038, the Third Republic was declared. For a while, Suyu Llaqta was governed (ostensibly) as a Presidential Republic, though the country was governed exclusively by the National People's Party. In 4206, this changed with the election of Coatl Lulling of the Democratic Worker's Party. Lulling was re-elected for twice but was detained by the national police force shortly into his third term. Civil war Following Lulling's arrest, a provisional government was installed led by the Chief of the Armed Forces. The legislative body, the Council of Representatives, was dissolved and absolute legislative and executive power was granted to the Commander of the National Government Sumailli Paucar. In practice, much of this power was distributed between a team of 'Coordinators' tasked with overseeing certain policy areas. In September 4217, a revolutionary communist group known as the the Republican Liberation League seized control of the Ecigues mine in the northern part of the country. With the support of the local Democratic Worker's Party, they began preparing for a further assault on the surrounding villages. Despite government reports to the contrary, the miners generally welcomed the militants and agreed to return to work in exchange for basic provisions of food, water and shelter. Over the following decade, a full scale conflict began between the RLL and the newly created 'Fourth Republic of Suyu Llaqta', led by the State Affairs Commission. Both sides agreed to begin negotiating a peaceful resolution to the conflict in 4224. The conflict was resolved with the Treaty of Matidenas, signed in Istapali, which divided the territory into two states with a federal power-sharing executive and created new institutions. Federal period For several decades, the institutions created by the Treaty of Matidenas survived and the country experienced various degrees of economic and social development. At the beginning of the 44th century, the United Socialist Worker's Party (USWP) which governed the the Socialist Llaqta Republic (SLR) was implicated in vote rigging and trust in local governments began to falter. Perceptions that the USWP was under the influence of the Istapalian also developed due to the formation of the Socialist Alliance of Dovani. Fourth republic Public discontent culminated in protests against the USWP government and a wave of nationalist sentiment in both states. Seizing on these fears, politicians began to suggest that the Matidenas treaty had been unduly influenced by foreign agents, particularly Istapali. Eventually the military, keen to reassert its central position in governance orchestrated a coup d'etat and declared the Federal Republic of Suyu Llaqta. Often referred to as the fourth republic, many have referred to this as a period of benevolent dictatorship. Category:History of Suyu Llaqta